joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invincible Iron Man163
Summary The Invincible Iron Man163 is a MLG Feme character made by Taser Face by his idea. He's a based character on Iron Man from Marvel, even his feme version. He's the powerful character, and even have supernatural abilities, his origin was not well known, however he traveling to Femeverse, there he met Nario and Wuigi for doing together with the MLG Femes team. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, higher with v2 Model Armor Name: Taser Face (His alter ego), The Invincible Iron Man163, his real name currently was unknown Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Human, "One of the invincible character" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Human Physiology, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Martial Artist, Vehicular Mastery, Absolute Invulerability (Due to all of his armors that can be immune to any attacks and magics.), Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Combination Attacks, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis, Shapeshifting (Can turn his armors into different types of his armors whenever he wants, also can turn his armor into v2 Model Armor.), Weapon Creation and Transformation (Via Nanotechnology; Can create any melee weapon or energy weapon from his armor, as long as there are enough nanomachines.), Regeneration (Low-Godly for himself, Mid-Low for his armors.), Music and Rhythm Manipulation, Energy Projection and Absorption, Missile Generation (Can using missile to target & shooting opponents.), Energy Bullet Projection, Energy Attacks and Blast, Statistics Amplification, Energy Amplification (Can increased his energys.), 4th Wall Awareness (Can break the 4th wall to the screen through view anything.), Diverse Interface, Energy Manipulation and Energy Generation, Portal Creation, Aura, Power Nullification, Attack Reflection, Vector Manipulation, Speed Augmentation (Can increased his speed to be fast.), Illusion and Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation and Generation, Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnetic Clamps.), Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Volatile Manipulation (Can generate dank bombs by his hands to shooting opponents.), Durability Negation (Via Repulsor Ray.), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind, freeze, ignite, trap, paralyze, sleep and drain enemies.), Smoke Manipulation and Generation, Non-Physical Interaction (Via Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Ray.), Ice Manipulation (Via Freezing Blasters.) Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Was stated to posing a infinite 4D threat, and Capable of fought on par with Bo00Tm@NNN in a match.), higher with v2 Model Armor (Shown to be stronger than before.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can flew to other universes in seconds.), higher with v2 Model Armor (Shown to be faster than before.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, higher with v2 Model Armor Durability: Universal+ Level, higher with v2 Model Armor. Invulerability makes him hard to kill Stamina: Varies Range: Standard melee range, Several dozen meters with his armor (Can shoot repulsor blasts, missiles, lasers and his trademark Uni-Beam.), Planetary with projectiles and abilities Standard Equipment: Repulsors, different types of missiles, forearm-mounted lasers, modules, weapons and add-ons. Intelligence: Supergenius (Holds a technology PhD. Designed and built all of the devices and armors. Is skilled battle tactician, strategist, and has skill at highly combat experiences.) Weaknesses: Easily weak to the Dank Power Gauntlet. Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Marvel Category:Unknown Age Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Information Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Ice Users